


An Unexpected Twist

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is mad at Dean.  He takes his revenge out on the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Twist

"Come on, Cas! Don't tell me you're still mad." Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, drinking a beer and smirking over at Castiel who was pouting by the trunk. Sam remained silent between them, not wanting to get involved. Castiel didn't answer Dean, which gave him his answer. "You can't stay mad at me forever, man."

At that, Sam had to speak up. "Technically, he can."

Dean glared at him and then slid off of Baby's hood to walk around so that he was facing Castiel. "Look, man, that car had to go."

"Why?" demanded Castiel and Dean smiled. At least the angel was talking to him again.

"It was ridiculous!" At that Castiel glared at him for a full minute while Dean tried to think of a way to make it up to his angel. But honestly, Crowley had been right about Castiel's choice in car. As he watched, Castiel's face became speculative and calculating. It made Dean nervous.

"Cas…?"

But Castiel didn't answer, just touched a hand to the back of the Impala, sending a glowing light racing across the cool metal.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, but Castiel just disappeared. Both Dean and Sam turned to stare at the car. They waited for half an hour before Sam spoke.

"Nothing seems to be happening," Sam observed.

"Yeah, well, let's get her back to the bunker and into the garage before whatever he did breaks her." They both climbed in and headed home.

Dean had given Baby a full inspection. He couldn't find anything wrong with her. He grumbled and sent a prayer at Castiel.

"Oh, Castiel, celestial dick, if you hurt Baby, I will kill you." There was no answer, not that Dean had expected one. He leaned against the trunk and stared off into space, thinking about everything that had happened to him and Sam. When he thought about his good memories, most of them took place in the car behind him. He sighed. A second later, his sigh turned into a shout as he felt a shudder go through Baby. He whipped around to see her glowing and rising a few inches off the ground.

"No," Dean muttered. His volume raised though as the light around the Impala became brighter and brighter. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Just as Sam came running into the room, the light faded. Where the Impala had been was a young man, struggling to his feet. Dean stared at him as Sam looked around in confusion.

"Dude, where's the Impala?"

Dean pointed at the man who was now standing, staring down at himself. Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"Son of a bitch," he said. "I guess we know what Cas did to her...uh, him then."

Dean could only stare at the guy in front of him. He was young looking, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He was clothed, thankfully, in jeans and a black t-shirt. He was barefoot and short, shorter than Dean. His skin was pale and smooth. His eyes were the exact same shade of green as Dean's and his hair was a mess of black curls. When he saw Dean, a huge smile broke across his face

"Daddy!" the guy exclaimed, and ran at Dean to throw his arms around him. Dean immediately started hyperventilating. Sam reached out, grabbed the kid by the collar and yanked him away from Dean so he could breathe. What neither of them expected was for the guy to grab Sam and expertly flip him on his back.

"My Daddy," he growled at Sam and then returned to Dean, who had calmed down a bit. He looked up at Dean with adoring eyes.

"Um," started Dean. "What's your…name?"

"Baby," said the young man, frowning. "You named me, Daddy."

"Okay…Baby. Turn back into a car. Now."

"I can't. Castiel told me that I was supposed to be like this for three days."

"Three days!" exclaimed Sam as he climbed to his feet. "But we have a case in Lincoln tomorrow."

Baby shrugged. "We'll take the bikes."

"Bikes? What bikes?" demanded Dean. Baby smiled up at him before walking over to a couple of smaller, metal garage doors. He pulled them open, revealing three Vincent Black Lightning bikes. Dean let out a low whistle and even Sam looked impressed.

"Will they run?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Of course they will," scoffed the newly turned-human Impala. "Daddy just needs to fill 'em up with gas."

"Yeah, alright," said Dean. "But…Baby? Will you call me Dean please?"

Baby frowned. "You are Daddy."

"Alright," Dean sighed over Sam's chuckling.

The next day, the three headed out for Lincoln. There wasn't a lot of variety on the scenery, seeing as they were surrounded by never-ending fields of corn, but the ride wasn't bad on the bikes. When they got to Lincoln, they checked in to a motel, talked to the witnesses, discovered the poltergeist, salted and burned its bones, and then left. It was simple. And while they were there, they got used to Baby a bit. He followed Dean around, very closely, even more ignorant of the concept of personal space than Castiel had been. He didn't really like Sam. When Dean questioned him about it, Baby would say nothing except for one word.

"Dogs." Which Dean took to mean that the Impala didn't like dogs just as much as Dean.

He didn't eat or sleep, they discovered back at the bunker, so they sent him to the library to read some books. Around midnight, though, Dean heard someone sneak into his room. When he sat up, he found Baby crawling his was sneakily onto the bed.

"What," Dean demanded, "are you doing?"

"I missed you, Daddy."

Dean sighed and laid back down. Baby crawled up and snuggled against Dean's side. As uncomfortable as he was with having a dude in his bed, Dean fell asleep quickly. When he woke up in the morning, though, he found Baby on top of him, holding on like a monkey. Dean struggled but his arms and legs were trapped. Sam happened to be walking by his door and peeked in to see what was going on.

"Sam!" Dean called. "Stop laughing and help me!"

Chuckling, Sam walked over and prepared to pull the little guy off of Dean, but suddenly, Baby was awake and pouncing on Sam. Sam yelled as he went down, but his yell was drowned out by the battle cry that Baby let out.

"Run, Daddy!"

Dean lay on his bed, laughing until he cried. Sam and Baby continued wrestling on the ground, both of them yelling.

"Dean! Call him off!"

"Run, Daddy! I've got him!"

"DON'T BITE!"

"My Daddy! "

"Seriously, get off!"

"Death to the dog lover!"

Dean couldn't remember laughing that hard in his entire life.

A few days later, Castiel showed up to turn Baby back into a car. Dean was sad to see his new friend go. Sam wasn't as upset. He hadn't been able to be in the same room as Dean without getting tackled. Baby just hugged Dean for a minute and then walked with Castiel back to the garage. Dean sighed.

"I'm gonna miss him."

"Dean, he's your car. It's not like you'll never see him again."

"I know, but this was fun. He got to talk to me and be a person."

"I'm glad he's back to normal," Sam said, not looking directly at Dean. But Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I bet you're not too happy that you got repeatedly beat up by a kid."

"He didn't fight fair!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I died laughing while writing this. Don't forget to leave comments, kitten!


End file.
